Macht des Himmels
by Tiashe-Wahrheit-Raggs
Summary: In einer uns unbekannten Welt wurde ein Junge namens Ryou in einer Zeit des Dunkelns geboren.Um ihm zu retten musste sein Vater, der König des Reiches ihn auf die Erde schicken. Wie wird er ohne seine Erinnerungen leben?


**Dies ist ein Fanfiction inspiriert durch 07-Ghost.**

**Disclaimer: 07-Ghost gehört mir nicht!**

** Die Story ist teilweise sehr ähnlich mit der von 07-Ghost. Doch später werde ich etwas mehr von meine eigenen Fantasie hinzufügen.**

**Viel Spaß ^^**

**Macht des Himmels**

Es gibt ein Reich im Himmel namens Louda. Die Städte des Landes sind keine richtigen Städte sondern weiterziehende Städte. Das tun sie nur, weil die Städte auf den Wolken liegen und die verschwinden mit der Zeit. Nur die Hauptstadt, wo auch der Königspalast liegt, bleibt erhalten. Sie wird von einem Stein beschützt, die auch Louda heißt. Sonst lebte das Reich in Ruhe und Frieden. Dies war aber einmal seit vor 30 Jahren ein Zwillingspaar geboren wurde, bei dem man entscheiden musste, wer den Thron besteigen soll. Der Jüngere wurde auserwählt und der Bruder schloss aus Rache ein Pakt mit den Dämonen. Diese Tat ist ein großes Verbrechen im Himmelsreich. Doch dem Bruder war dies nicht genug. In der Legende des Reiches steht das irgendwann ein Kind geboren wird, das übernatürliche Kräfte besitzt. Auf dieses Kind hat es der Bruder abgesehen. Er entführte alle Kinder des Reiches mithilfe der Dämonen, aber keines davon ist das Richtige gewesen. Doch statt sie freizulassen, benutzte er sie als Druckmittel gegen den jetzigen König. Eines Tages wurde die Königin schwanger. Der König hatte Angst, dass sein Bruder sein neugeborenes Kind entführen würde. Deshalb misch er sich ins Volk und wurde für 3 Jahre ein Nomade. Am Tag, wo sein Kind geboren wurde, konnte jeder den Schrei von dem Kind hören. Es war so laut, sodass der Bruder ihn auch hören konnte. Der Bruder suchte das ganze Königreich ab, aber fand ihn nicht. In der Zwischenzeit wuchs der neugeborene Prinz heran. Ihm wurde der Name Ryou gegeben. Als Ryou 2 Jahre alt wurde, kehrte die Königsfamilie zurück ins Schloss. Dort verstärkte der König die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. An Ryous viertem Geburtstag gab der König den Kronprinzen bekannt. Ryou verstand schon alles in seinem Alter. Der König und die Königin haben ihn auch schon über seine Kräfte aufgeklärt. Da er alles weiß, hat er mit einem Training begonnen, mit dem er seine Kräfte besser kontrollieren kann.

Eines Tages, wo Ryou 6 wurde, kam eine dringende Nachricht für den König.

"Gib mir dein Kind! Ich weiß, dass er das Kind aus der Legende ist! Händige ihn mir aus und du wirst die vermissten Kinder wiederbekommen."

Der König wusste, was es bedeuten würde, wenn er seinen Sohn ausliefern würde. Deswegen rief er Engel herbei, die Ryou beschützen sollten.

Nach einer Woche kam eine schlimme Nachricht ins Schloss. Riesen waren auf den direkten Weg zum Schloss. Der einzige Schwachpunkt von der Louda sind Riesen. Der König gab sofort den Auftrag, alle zu evakuieren. In der Zwischenzeit lief der König zu Ryou. Er ging mit Ryou und den Engeln zum Ende der Wolke.

"Mein Sohn…wir werden uns vielleicht nicht mehr wiedersehen. Bleib also stark. Deine Mutter ist schon in Sicherheit. Dir werden die Erinnerungen versiegelt werden. Der Schlüssel wird dein richtiger Name sein. _Ryou Aoi Louda. _Ich werde dich vermissen, mein Sohn…nein Kronprinz Ryou Aoi Louda."

Ohne antworten zu können, trugen ihn die Engel hinab. Ich werde euch retten kommen. Vater. Mutter. Dies war der letzte Satz, den der König noch hören konnte. Engel…beschützt meinen Sohn, den Kronprinzen. Der König wurde daraufhin von den Riesen gefangengenommen.

Als die Versiegelung von Ryous Erinnerungen abgeschlossen wurde, wurde der Himmel immer dunkler und als er die Erde berührte fing es an zu regnen. Als ob der Himmel um ihn weinen würde.

Als die Engel Ryou ablegten, kam in dem Moment ein Professor eines internationalen Labors vorbei und sah noch, wie die Engel verschwanden. "Was war denn das? Engel? Hm…Ich nehme den Jungen lieber mit, sonst verhungert er noch hier."

Gesagt, Getan. Der Professor nahm den Jungen mit in sein Labor. Als Ryou, der sich an nichts erinnern konnte aufwachte, wusste er nichts mehr. Sein Alter, sein Name oder sonstiges. Deswegen konnte der Professor nur herausfinden, wie alt der Junge war und gab ihm den Ersatznamen _Shin._

Mit der Zeit, fand der Professor etwas sehr interessantes heraus. Shin hat eine sehr, sehr hohe IQ und ist Körperlich sehr ausgeprägt. Deswegen schickt er Shin immer wieder zu Experimente, um mehr über seinen Körper herauszufinden.

Dies war vor 8 Jahren…

In der Zeit hat Ryou, der zu Shin wurde, seine Gefühle eingeschränkt. Es ist, als ob seine Gefühle mit seinen Erinnerungen zusammen versiegelt wurden. Dies gefiel dem Professor nicht ganz. Deswegen schickt er ihn auf eine private Schule, damit er sich wie ein richtiger Teenager benimmt.

Der erste Schultag beginnt…

"Alle einmal aufgepasst! Wir haben einen neuen Mitschüler! Er kommt aus einem Labor und kennt keine Kinder in seinem Alter! Geht gut mit ihm um! Jetzt stell dich gefälligst vor!"

Der Lehrer ist sehr genervt von der Klasse, weil sie nicht zuhören.

"Guten Tag…Ich heiße Shin und bin 14 Jahre alt. Ich hoffe ich kann mich integrieren."

Ein Junge in der vordersten Reihe meldet sich." Hast du keinen Nachnamen?"

"Nein…ich bin ein Waisenkind ohne Daten…"

Ein großes Gemurmel fängt an.

_"Er hat keine Herkunft?!"_

_"Wie kommt er auf unsere Schule?!"_

_"Was soll das?! Er redet auch noch so wenig!"_

_"Total arrogant!"_

Der Lehrer greift ein." So…alle mal RUHE! Shin kommt von einem internationalen Labor und ist hochbegabt. Er ist nur wegen eines Experiments hier!"

Ein Schock für die Schüler.

_"Er soll hochbegabt sein!?"_

_"Den werden wir es zeigen!"_

Die beginnt. Shin meldet sich nicht oder macht einen Beitrag für den Unterricht. Er sitzt einfach nur da und hört zu.

In der Pause kommt der Junge, der neben ihn sitzt, zu Shin.

"Na, wie findest du unseren Unterricht?"

"Shin guckt verwirrt zu ihm. …lehrreich…?"

"Schön, wenn dir unser Unterricht gefällt…Ach ja, ich heiße Kujo. Kujo Mameji. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen."

"…auch meinerseits…"

Auf einmal kommt eine Gruppe von Jungs auf Shin zu. Hey, Neuer. Kommst du kurz mit uns mit?

Shin geht ohne Widerspruch mit.

Die Jungs stoßen ihn gegen die Wand und wollen auf ihn einschlagen, aber Shin kann ihre Schläge mit der bloßen Hand abwehren." Was ist das denn für einer?"

Shin sagt etwas, womit er die Jungs noch wütender macht." …Schwach…Die im Labor sind um einiges stärker…"

Der eine Junge zieht ein Messer heraus und zielt auf Shin. In dem Moment kommt Kujo mit dem Lehrer und sie können sehen, wie einfach Shin dem Messer ausweichen kann.

Der Lehrer greift ein. "Was für eine Schande ihr seid! Schämt euch, diesen besonderen Jungen schädigen zu wollen."

Der Lehrer aber hatte noch etwas anderes im Kopf.

_"Zum Glück habe ich Prinz Ryou gefunden. Das wird meinem Meister aber erfreuen. Vielleicht könnte ich auch die Jungs von vorhin benutzen um ihn zu fangen. Ryou…mach dich schon mal bereit, um vom Meister benutzt zu werden. Hahaha"_

Shin merkt einen kalten Schauder von seinem Rücken runterkommen.

_"Was war das denn? Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob jemand etwas Böses plant…"_

Bevor Shin weiter darüber nachdenken kann, ruft ihn Kujo." Wo bleibst du, Shin?! Kommst du?"

"…komme…"

Als der Lehrer, Kujo und Shin wieder in der Schule ankommen, ist ein lautes Geschrei zu hören. Ein Haufen von kreischenden Mädchen läuft auf die 3 Personen zu. Kujo und der Lehrer können sich noch retten, aber Shin wird die ganze Zeit von den Mädchen befragt.

_"Wie viele Punkte hattest du im Test? Stimmt es, dass du dich geprügelt hast? Wie cool du bist!"_

Shin wird ganz nervös. Ähm…eh…ehm…

Auf einmal springt ein komischer, kleiner Junge aus dem Busch.

"Hey, Mädels. Warum seit ihr bei diesem Streber und nicht beim Big Boss hier?"

Alle Mädchen schrien wie aus einem Mund:" Verzieh dich, Knirps!"

Die Mädchen passen kurz nicht auf und Shin sprintet wie der Blitz zu dem Lehrer und Kujo.

Kujo klopft ihm auf seine Schulter und sagt:" Du bist ja gerade noch weggekommen. Wieso bist du überhaupt so schnell beliebt geworden? Du bist erst seit heute hier!"

"…weiß nicht…"

Der Lehrer zerrt an Shins Jacke und meint ungeduldig: "Schnell! Der Direktor will dich sehen! Wir müssen uns beeilen! Und du, Mameji, du gehst gefälligst zurück zum Klassensaal!"

Kujo geht langsam weg. Da dreht er sich noch einmal um und ruft zu Shin:" Komm gefälligst noch zurück, verstanden? Ich habe noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen!"

Nachdem er dies sagte, rannte er weg. Shin sah ratlos zum Lehrer. Der Lehrer drehte sich grinsend um und sagte leise:" Sollen wir nun gehen, _Prinz_?"

"Was sagten sie?"

"Nichts. Und du musst mich nicht siezen. Nenn mich einfach Kousuke."

"…jawohl, Kousuke…"

Shin und Kousuke gingen zum Büro vom Schulleiter. Als sie fertig waren, ging Shin wieder zum Klassenraum. Kujo wartet schon auf ihn.

"Shin! Wie war es? Geht es dir gut? Woher kennst du den Weg hierher schon auswendig?"

"…nichts war…mir geht es gut…habe gutes Gedächtnis…"

"Du redest nicht gerne, nicht wahr Shin?"

"…ich weiß nicht was zu sagen…"

"Dann übernehme ich das Reden für dich! Dann sind wir Freunde, ja?"

"…Freunde…?"

"…? Weißt du was Freunde sind?"

"…nein…"

"Hmm. Bleib einfach bei mir und du wirst merken, was Freundschaft ist, ja?"

"…ok…"

Währenddessen ruft Kousuke die Jungs, die Shin verprügeln wollten.

"Was wollen sie, sir?"

"Ich will, dass ihr Shin heute Abend zur Turnhalle bringt."

"Und warum sollten wir das tun?"

"Sonst muss ich dem Schulleiter leider erzählen, dass ihr Shin verletzen wolltet. Und außerdem hasst ihr ihn, oder? Es gibt auch eine schöne Belohnung für euch."

Die Jungs denken nach.

"…na gut. Wir machen es. Was kriegen wir denn?"

"Entweder gute Noten oder Geld. Was ihr wollt."

"Wann sollen wir ihn bringen?"

"Um 20 Uhr am besten."

Die Jungs gehen wieder in ihre Klassen. Shin, der so eine Vorahnung hat, geht die ganze Zeit mit Kujo.

Als die Schule vorbei war, verabschiedete sich Kujo noch von Shin. Dann ging Shin alleine nach Hause.


End file.
